


Lab Number 7

by jldw



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jldw/pseuds/jldw
Summary: Tony was told the lab was his.  Unfortunately they hired a new hotshot Physicist and now he has to share.  He is angry then shocked, things just don't go as planned.  A fun time is had by all.





	Lab Number 7

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-ed due to ten thousand things dealing with a Hurricane. I want to thank Marvel. Assume appropriate disclaimers that will be added when I get my computer back ....

Anthony Edward Stark walked into his lab at MIT. At eighteen he was finally getting lab number 7 just to himself. The Professor he had shared the big lab with last year had retired and he’d been told it was all his this year. There wasn’t anyone new who needed any of the expensive equipment for research and until they had someone of high enough caliber to utilize it, he would be working there, alone!

Dum-E met greeted him at the door. Squealing and turning in circles.

Tony put his arms around the bot. “Hi, handsome. Miss me? I know I left you for a whole two weeks but Howard forced me to go to that summer conference and mom insisted I visit her for a week too. But I’m back now fella. It’s just the two of us this year. We’re going to have a great time.”

 

He had been working  at his computer for a few hours when the Chairman of the Physics department came in.

“Hi, Tony. I’m glad I found you here.”

“What up, old timer? I’m just sitting here enjoying having this lab to myself. So, need a genius to greet the freshman girls? Or just some advice on how to turn your wife on?” Tony looked up and smirked.

The chairman was older and had a reputation for being a pretty laid back most of the time. He had been delegated to oversee Anthony Stark because he was to quote the school board, ‘The only one who doesn’t want to murder him on sight.’ He smiled and said. “Yeah, about that. I’ve come to tell you you’re getting a new lab mate.”

Tony turned, “Fucking hell, you’ve got to be shitting me.... Oh, I know it’s prank the prankers day. You had me going for a minute.”

The chairman said. “I know you were looking forward to this and I’m sorry to disappoint you. I’m not pranking you. You really are going to get a new lab mate.”

Tony glared and insulted him. “What happened? Someone bribe you with a new sheep that’s got a tight hole? Hope they gave you a pretty casket too, cause you’re gonna need it after telling me this was all mine for the year. I’ll be spreading rumors that you’re the ‘God of Lies’ pretty soon.” All he needed was someone who probably fawned over Howard Stark and wanted fame by smoozing up next to his son. Or worse yet, some rich grad student who wanted Tony to help him with his thesis.

“The person, who is going to be sharing your lab, is a hot and upcoming published physicist in particle theory. He is only a couple years older than you and wants to start studying learning programs and artificial intelligence while working on his theories. He will actually be using the equipment in this lab for his particle research. And since one of the doctorates you’re working on is physics and your specialty is learning programs the school hoped you might get along.”

Tony wasn’t happy. “Son of a Bitch. Your morning bowl movement must have missed hitting your prostrate and you shit out your brain because of it. Why else would you think you could put someone in with me.? Go find somewhere else to stick him. Like up your ass.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s a done deal. MIT was lucky to get him, everyone wanted him. He’s even agreed to teach a class for us.” The chairman was glad he remembered being a student, reminding himself, that he too had been a bit of a jerk at that age. It was the only way he didn’t try to throttle and expel Stark.

“If you bring some green horned man who thinks he’s a god in here. I’m gonna treat him like he’s a frigid frost giant or some evil sorcerer. You’re gonna think that aliens with glowing artifacts have attacked the earth because of the trouble I’m gonna cause you.” Tony growled back.

The chairman raised his eyebrows. “Tony, between the sororities that have banned you, or the ones you tried to move in with. The fraternities that want you to attract women for them or hate you because you sleep with all their girlfriends. Even the campus police are tired of arresting you for lewd behavior, underage drinking and pranking people, buildings and events. I find it hard to believe that I or even your father can keep you here if you cause more trouble.”

Tony gave the chairman a frustrated look. “Those cheerleaders cheering old man Rumlow’s death at his funeral wasn’t me. Nor was the pollen covered dogs running through the special lecture on dealing with your allergies while at college.”

“No, but the truckload of free condoms being delivered and handed out at the fundamentalists sponsored event on abstinence was. The naked pictures of the guys from the fraternity that banned you from their parties showing up as screen savers all over the campus computers for three days was. And I was disappointed in the goldfish in the water cooler outside the president’s office, so old school, which was also you. Shall I continue?” The chairman really did have the patience of a saint.

Tony finally laughed. “You’re right. The goldfish really wasn’t very creative, but I’d just been brought before the board of review for a prank war with a chemistry student and didn’t want it to look like me. Hey the kid ended up not needing surgery though.” Then he frowned again. “So highchair, what’s this poser’s name. If he is so highly regarded I should recognize his name. If not, go find somewhere else to stick him. I hear the broom closet down the hall is unoccupied.”

“You wouldn’t recognize it. He publishes under an assumed name because he feels the need for privacy, but I can assure you that his ideas are revolutionary, he may even be as smart as you. If I could tell you his names, I’d bet money that you’d even read his stuff.” The chairman really was trying to get Tony to give the guy a chance. “Darn, I’ve probably already told you too much. Try to keep it quiet Tony I really could get fired if it gets out. You know I’m the only one who sticks up for you with the board.”

Tony grimaced, he really didn’t want to lose the chairman. “Where’s he from? Harvard? Caltech? Stamford?” Tony didn’t like it. This sounded fishy to him. He was sure that the guy had probably made a big donation to be here and wondered if his chair was lying.

“No, he’s coming from overseas. He’ll be here tomorrow, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t start a prank war with him. He needs some of the equipment in this lab more than you do so it will be you in the broom closet if I have to separate you.” The chairman half threatened. Tony was very tiring.

“No more presents for you then charity. Unless you’d let me suck you off to get you to move him someplace else. I’ll even let your wifey watch.” Tony wagged his tongue.

The older man laughed. “I thought you only did girls? Have I missed the complaints from you hitting on men?”

“Aw Dr. B, I didn’t think you cared. I’m bi, just been waiting for the right guy for my first time. I want someone who I like and knows what they’re doing. I might be willing to let you be him in exchange for this private lab.” Tony blew a kiss at the chairman.

“No thanks Tony. Although, I understand from the school president, she thinks this guy is very good looking if that helps.”

Tony brightened up. “Really? Guess I’ll give him a try. Maybe he’s the one. I’ll record us doing it and send copies out to all the staff and faculty as a Christmas present from you.”

The chairman sighed. “Just try to be nice tomorrow and get along.”

Tony called as the chairman was leaving. “Don’t worry, I’ll be nice for at least a day. Gotta see if he’s predator or prey. I’ll teach him how to fit right in.”

Tony didn’t hear the chairman mumble under his breath as he walked down the hall. “That’s what I’m most afraid of. Guy’s already got a reputation as a trickster, they called him the ‘God of Mischief’ but no, the president just had to have him here. She just had to give him to me to watch. Now, I’ve got a pair of jokers, maybe I should go to Atlantic City. I’d probably have better luck.”

Tony being Tony had more than enough information to figure out who his new lab mate was. He expected some jerk, even had a few pranks in mind. Out of all the people in the world it was the one person who had actually earned his respect. He wrote under ‘Logan Borson’.

Borson’s work really was brilliant, enough to impress Tony, but that wasn’t what really grabbed his balls. No, it was the fact the man had turned Howard Stark down flat. Very flat!

Howard had tried for a year to recruit him for Stark energy research. He got told no over and over. Finally Howard got a flaming letting saying; He didn’t need Stark fame, money or bribery. Howard was an infant hiding in the guise of a stuck-up asshole, so spoilt he smelled of decomposing human flesh. If he didn’t cease and desist being an annoying fuck, Logan would burn down several Stark’s properties and make it obvious Howard did it himself for the insurance money.

Howard had left him alone for a whole year until Borson published another truly exceptional groundbreaking paper. Then Howard sent a simple letter saying the offer was still good. That letter was returned unopened. It had been run over, stabbed with a bloody knife and pissed on. In very neat handwriting was ‘return to sender’ with extra postage, ensuring it did return and had to be signed for by Howard personally.

Oh, whatever this guy’s real name was he had class in Tony’s book. No one had ever done anything even comparable to Howard, threatened him then completely humiliated him by mail. He also would most likely hate Tony’s guts for being a Stark. He needed a plan. Fortunately Tony already hated Howard so he set his devious mind to work. Unfortunately, he had never needed to make someone like him before.

He got to the lab before his new lab mate then next day. He’d spent time trying to find out about the guy, only to discover that there was no personal information about him. Other than the fact the author was publishing his work from Cambridge there was nothing. He’d even called his dad’s secretary to see if there was anything on him. But Howard had failed to find out anything personal about the guy too.

So he put up the dartboard he’d brought from his apartment. Tony had had one customized, it now had a permanent picture of Howard. And started to toss darts at it again. At least the new guy might realize he didn’t like Howard.

The new guy rolled into the lab about two in the afternoon carrying a large plastic tub. Tony looked up from working on his own stuff. Remember, ‘Don’t emphasize that you’re a Stark.’ He told himself. “Hi, I’m Tony.” He got up, put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the guy. “Do you need any help?”

The new lab mate looked at him for a moment as if trying to decide something. “No thank you. I have everything I need here with me for today.” Then went back to his work.

“You can call me Tony. I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” Tony smiled.

“I suppose so.” The man turned away from him.

Tony was being actively ignored. He needed to get a conversation going. “So what’s you name. Since we’re going to be lab mates?”

“My name is Loki Odinson. You said you are Tony, as in Anthony Stark?” He said the Stark harsh with a bit of disgust but other than Tony’s last name he had sounded pleasant. His smile wasn’t real, it didn’t even come close to his eyes. He turned around once again away from Anthony.

Tony being Tony could not avoid mentioning the obvious. “Yeah, I’m afraid that’s me. Loki? Like the Norse god? Odinson as in son of Odin? Your dad must have been cruel to name you something like that. Must have been a bitch in high school.” Then his brain engaged, what had he just done? He wanted this guy to like him and, damn it, the first things out of his own mouth is teasing.

He watched as Loki turn back. Then man got a strange but unreadable look go across his face. Then he smirked. “Yes,…that is my name none-the-less. You are obviously the son of Howard Stark of Stark industries. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth I imagine, a chip off the proverbial old block, a gift to humanity someone to be proud of.” He now had a smirk on his face with clear disdain behind it.

“Not really. Had money but not the other stuff.” Tony said. He was screwed Howard always messed things up. Damn preconceived notions the name Stark put in people’s heads.

“Oh? What are you trying to say? You are the son of the famous Howard Stark aren’t you?”

Tony saw his opening and had been waiting for it. Pulling a dart from his pocket he threw it at the dartboard and hit his father’s nose, bullseye. “Yes, bastard, but everyone’s got to have a sperm donor don’t they?” He knew he was angry when he hit the nose first.

Loki looked at the dart, dartboard, the obvious practiced moved and answered carefully. “I suppose they do. I take it you don’t like your father much?”

Tony groaned and just let loose. “Father? What father. Oh, you mean Howard. I loathe Howard. He’s a no good drunk, a stuck up asshole, who’s only good for making my life miserable and telling me I’m never good enough. The best day of his life was when he shipped me off to boarding school. He cheats on mom, harasses the help, bribes people to get his way. Oh, whenever I get a public award he’s all smiles and proud, bragging on me in public. Then we get home and he tells me I wasn’t polite enough. I was a disappointment to him, didn’t give Stark Industries a thought or any credit. Otherwise I’d have mentioned them, because he and the company is what puts food on our table and the only reason I’ve got nice things. I’m supposed to be grateful to him. He never mentions mom, no just himself. The great Howard Stark. Then he starts to critique what I did to win the award, cutting it down like the achievement was something ‘any retard could do’. Tells me how he would have done it differently. Most the time what he tells me wouldn’t have worked. When I try to tell him why he’s wrong we end up in arguments that would start wars. He doesn’t listen to anyone, ever. The only person he really respected or cared about was lost in ice, back in World War II. A guy called Captain America, some imaginary person I can never live up too as far as he’s concerned. He’s still looking for the guy’s body after all these years. I hope he finds it so when they report his necrophilia. Everyone else will know what a sick fuck he is then… Sorry, didn’t mean to say all that.” He was passionately angry at the end. He really hadn’t meant to talk about the man that much, badmouthing someone wasn’t always appreciated and usually left a bad impression.

Loki did something unexpected. He giggled and put his hand to his mouth to try to hide it. “Well Anthony Stark, you surprise me. You are not what I expected. Thank you for making me laugh.”

Dum-E had heard Tony’s rant and had wandered over with a fire extinguisher in hand. Tony saw him. “No, put that back. There is no fire or emergency.” He turned. “This is Dum-E, I made him. He’s my helper but you’ve got to watch out for him. He loves his fire extinguisher and looks for reasons to use it. I buy replacements in bulk now. Otherwise he’s harmless and sometimes even useful.” He turned back to Dum-E. “This is Loki. He’s going to be using this lab too. Please respect him and his stuff.”

Loki was fascinated and extended his hand which Dum-E actually reached and shook back. “Amazing, I’m interested in learning programs. This is way ahead of anything I’ve seen. Hello little fellow, Dum-E.”

Tony was thrilled. He’d distanced himself from Howard and Loki treated Dum-E with respect. This was a great start. The chairman had been right though. Loki was a looker. Tall and slim, long black hair pulled back in a neat braid with an accent that would make your mouth water. His next phase of ‘impress the lab mate’ would start tomorrow.

Loki, he discovered was pretty closed mouth about himself, leaving Tony with still not much to go on. Over the next few days he implemented phase two of his plan. Tony had girls he knew wander into the lab and he would introduce them to Loki. Everybody likes sex right? Loki was polite but showed no interest. Tony tried different girls, but Loki was showing a clear lack of interest. In fact he was starting to show annoyance.

Finally Loki pulled Stark aside after one who was actually interested in particle theory had left. “Must you always have a string of women visiting you? I wish to work and it seems this lab has a revolving door, allowing a never ending stream of pests Stark.”

Tony defended himself. “I thought you might like to meet some people since you’re new here.”

Loki snapped. “And why would I possibly be interested in your sloppy second hand, one night stands? Hmm?… Don’t answer that. It was rhetorical.” Loki added before Tony could talk. “Just make it stop now. If I want play toys, I will find them myself.” Loki ordered and turned back to his work.

“Okay.” He said back with apprehension. Tony proceeded to stand there stunned. He thought they were getting along? They had seemed to find a comfortable fit sharing the lab and occasionally poking fun at things.

Classes started on Wednesday. Tony only had two classes, being a graduate student. Of course the first one turned out to be the class Loki was teaching.

He watched as Loki put three theories on the board and asked what they knew about each one. He recognized the third one as one of Logan Borson’s theories. No one else was talking so he jumped in. “The first one is about six years old and was developed at Cern and is clearly incomplete. The second model is from Japan in which the newest research has found some possible flaws. The last one is your…something you must have brought from England that shows a lot of promise developed by Logan Borson.” He’d started to slip and hoped Loki didn’t notice, but he could tell immediately, he wasn’t that lucky. Loki had caught it.

“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Loki snipped. “Now how about a discussion on the pros and cons of each idea.” Loki said.

After that there really was a lively conversation about it. It was a small but verbal class so Loki didn’t have to participate except to correct when someone stated something that had been proven incorrect.

Later Loki ignored Stark in the lab. Tony finally said. “I’m sorry about class.”

Loki answered with his back to Tony. “Oh, and to what are you referring? I thought the discussion went very well.”

“You know what I mean. You caught my slip.” Tony ground out.

“I think you need to tell me exactly what you are talking about Mr. Stark.” Loki turned around with half innocent, half stern look on his face.

Tony didn’t want to say it. What if Loki hadn’t caught it and he was wrong? Shit, but he was already in hot water over the girls. Loki finding out later that he knew his identity would only make things worse. “When I started to say ‘your’ theory. I already know you publish under Logan Borson.” He finally said wearily.

“And I thought your rant about Howard Stark was sincere. Perhaps you should take up acting. How did you find out? Did your old man tell you? I’m not interested in spies or associating with Starks, so stick to your own business and leave me alone. ” Loki sneered and went back to work avoiding Tony’s looks.

Tony stood up tall, well at least as tall as his short stature would allow and said a bit loud. “Damn it! I do hate Howard. That was no act. I was promised this would be my private lab. The chairman told me I had no choice, said you were a published physicist in particle theory who writes under a pseudonym and that he were sure I’d read your stuff. I figured you would be some half-cocked jerk. Didn’t take long to work out that instead you were kind of my idol, the only guy who’s ever proudly dared defy Howard in such a way. You clearly didn’t care what he thought. I got hard over the way you gave him the bird." Tony smiled at the end. He was really afraid he’d blown any chance at being friends

Loki rolled his eyes and tilted his head again finally glaring at Tony. “I find sharing a lab with his son a rather auspicious coincidence.”

“I can understand that. In fact that’s just the sort of low down thing he would do. Except I’m not his patsy.” Tony walked up next to Loki.

“So…you say you are not a spy for him?” Loki looked more than skeptical.

“Oh fuck no. I’d have to be dead to do anything for him. And that would be it; dying so I wouldn’t be an embarrassment to him. I mean it I really adored the return to sender envelope. Pure jerk off material. I still get stiff thinking about it.”

Loki raised an eyebrow then he smiled at them mention of the envelope, then his eyes sparkled. “Truly? I think I may have to be flattered.”

And that was it. Tony felt himself come to attention. Loki had a million watt smile that sent a jolt right through him. “Oh yeah, the great Tony Stark doesn’t do fan girl easily but you did it. It’s my number one favorite prank, in fact you’ve set the bar so high they’d need space travel to beat it.”

Loki looked at the clock. “As much as I’d like to continue this delightful conversation I have to attend a dull faculty meeting. I should warn you, if you dare to tell anyone my identity I promise to make your life miserable. I don’t get caught either, unless I want to be. Be warned you already garnered my wrath for finding out and almost exposing me in class today. I shall attend to you later.” And with that Loki left his face unreadable again.

Tony was completely confused. “Was Loki happy with him or angry? He was clearly a bag of cats waiting to be figured out.”

 

The next day Tony was in his only other class this semester; Programing, Logic Artificial Intelligence and Agents. There were five people sitting down when he entered the class a few minutes late. The professor was already talking about the semester long project and that they would be breaking up in groups.

Tony groaned, he hated working with others. He looked around and recognized everyone there. There was a girl and guy who always worked with each other. Then there were the three jerks. Shaggy because he reminded him of the guy from Scooby doo. Fozzy who acted like Fozzy bear from the muppets half the time. And Justin Hammer who he called slick. Those three were Satan spawn. Always wanting him to help them with school work, get girls for them, or generally trying to buddy up to him because he was famous. Shaggy was eyeing him like a free lunch. Fozzy was smiling at him with a hopeful dumb look on his face. And Justin, the bastard, was undressing him with his eyes.

Then the professor said there would be three groups, two of two, and one of three. Tony looked around, someone was obviously missing. He heard the professor say. “Mr. Odinson is unfortunately unable to make it today so I guess I’m just going to have to assign him to a group.”

Tony’s hand moved faster than a soccer goal keeper. “Me. I’ll be his partner. He’s mine. I want him, just the two of us. One of the pairs.”

“Excellent and Thank you Mr. Stark. I know he’s new to MIT I appreciate your volunteering to be with an unknown person.” The professor replied before anyone else had a chance to object.

Tony felt lucky! He was the Scooby snack that fell between the cracks, hidden from Shaggy. His virgin ass would remain under his control and not get Hammered. The greased pig no one could catch except for Kermit. Naw, he thought, ‘Loki may like green but he isn’t a Kermit type.’ He smiled realizing he knew Loki liked green.

He saw Loki briefly later that day to let him know they were partners for the project. Loki was in a hurry and excused himself saying he was busy with something and he’d talk about it later.

 

There was no class for Tony on Friday and it was party day. He did his usual Friday night routine. He went out got drunk as a skunk and picked up a random girl and headed to the lab for a quickie. He’d learned long ago that the less people who knew where he lived the better, and he hated kicking people out in the morning when he didn’t remember their names.

He got to the lab about two in the morning. He didn’t even notice the red ‘quiet testing, lab in use’ light was on.

He stumbled in and heard. “What in Hela’s realm are you doing here Stark. Can’t you read signs? You agreed not to invite girls to the lab anymore.”

Tony looked up, drunk, confused, why was Loki here? Nobody worked on Friday nights. In his most eloquent manner he settled on “Uhhh…what did you say?”

The girl giggled. “Tony, I thought you said no one would be here.” And fell into him.

Loki looked annoyed, then smirked and said loudly. “Fire.”

Tony twisted his head looking around, his drunken brain trying to turn back on.

“Fire!” Loki sounded more excited now looking at Tony.

Both Tony and the girl looked around. They didn’t see a fire.

“Fire, Tony there is a fire.” Loki said again this time he grabbed something from his desk.

“I…I don’t see anything?” Tony said in confusion, he was too drunk for this.

Loki turned a lazer pointer on the sparkly shirt the girl was wearing as she leaned into Stark. It glittered. “Tony, the fire is by you and the girl. We have to put it out.”

Tony saw the beam. “No, that’s just a light…” Tony replied just before being sprayed in the face with Fire repellant.

Dum-E had responded to Loki and was happily putting out any fire that Tony and the girl might have.

The girl who’s fire for Tony had been thoroughly put out. Screamed. “Well I never… You jerk, my dress and shoes are ruined.” She slapped him, and marched out of the lab. White foam fell to the floor as she marched out and slammed the door.

“Well done Dum-E. You are an incredible fire fighter! I could not want for a better friend. You saved the day.” Loki praised and patted Dum-E who was chirping happily to the attention.

Tony suddenly found himself amazingly sober. “I can’t believe you used him against me.” He looked at Dum-E who was as happy as he had ever seen him. Dancing and beeping because of Loki who was still congratulating him.

Loki just laughed. “I do sensitive tests at night. The sign was on for a reason. You ignored it. Dum-E is the most brilliant machine I think I have ever seen. You are indeed a genius and are going make a fine partner for my class.”

Dum-E continued to chirp and twitter in delight. Loki even took the bot’s claws and started dancing with him.

The bastard had the audacity to look elegant and refined while dancing with a robot. His robot the one most people took for granted. His Dum-e that Howard said could be replaced with a fixture and a clamp. Despite being covered in dripping foam, Tony was having a hard time staying angry at Loki. The man had not only given more praise directly to his beloved Dum-E who no one else even talked to. He had complimented Tony too and accepted him as a lab partner that he was going to be happy to work with. Well, he had missed the warning light and possibly messed up an important experiment. He didn’t care about girls they were easy for him. He laughed at the picture of himself and then Loki dancing with his bot.

“Okay, I deserved that. Are you through with me yet? Are we even?” Tony smiled and folded his arms across his chest.

“Almost. This certainly this covers tonight. We’ll talk more later. Go home and go to bed you reek of alcohol.” Loki said as he stopped swirling with Dum-E and picked up the empty fire extinguisher to help Dum-E clean up.

 

Monday went pretty normal. Loki only showed up to teach his class, disappearing quickly afterwards.

Early Tuesday morning there was a bomb scare on campus in the administration building. Tony went to class and he and Loki talked briefly about their joint project. Tony got called out from the chairman. “Get down to my office now.”

He looked at the Chairman’s desk. On it sat a Stark promotional empty bomb shell on his desk. They’d only made a few of them and to Tony’s knowledge only defense agency big wigs had received them.

“Explain this Stark.” The Chairman didn’t look happy.

“I can’t. Howard only made a dozen of them a few years ago. It’s a collector’s item where’s the box?” Tony picked it up, serial number 5 of 12. He thought Howard had kept the first five.

“The box was found in a dumpster. Your fake bomb was on the president’s desk this morning. We had to bring in a bomb squad Tony. What were you thinking? This kind of prank will get you expelled.” The chairman was rubbing his brows.

“I didn’t put it there. Howard was supposed to have that one as far as I know. Besides, you found the box in the dumpster outside the building. If I’d done it I’d have never put it there.” Tony tried to defend himself.

Banner looked up and directly at Tony. “That is why I think it was you. This box was found by accident folded up in a grocery store dumpster twelve miles from campus. They found it early this morning when looking for something else and called us when they heard about the bomb scare.”

“Really, I didn’t do it. Please, Chairman B, I’ve been framed. I don’t know how that thing got there.” He tried his best to look innocent which wasn’t hard because he was.

“How are you getting along with Loki?” Was his next question for Tony.

Tony answered right away. “Fine, in fact we’re also going to be lab partners for a class.” But he was thinking it was a very strange question to be asking right now.

“Well, we have no proof. You don’t look like you’re lying. It’s an awful serious prank to pull and rightly your style. You would think about using a Stark promotional item because it would look like you’d been framed. The security feeds were messed up too, but this is MIT and if that doesn’t happen often enough it means we’re missing something.” He sighed. “Get out of here, I don’t want to see you for a while.”

Tony left. He had a feeling he knew what had happened. Sure enough when he entered his lab Loki was there.

“We’re even now Stark.” Loki was sitting at his desk smiling.

“Ok, fine. But where did you get that thing? Did you break into the mansion and steal it?” It was a great prank, one Tony could appreciate and they couldn’t link it back to him. He walked up to the desk and stood in front of it.

Loki took a small black box out from his lap and set it on his desk and stood up. A scrambling device of some sort. “That idiot Howard sent me one to try to get me to work for him. Auctioned it off to an anonymous buyer: me. I saved it for a rainy day when I might need a good prank. I am known for causing mischief and not being caught. I have spent eons perfecting it. Making sure the grocery store had to dig into the dumpster to accidently find the box was the hardest part.”

Tony laughed. “God, that was great! The trouble we’re going to cause together. I’m going to have a great semester.” His eyes started twinkling at the thought.

“Thank you. Just don’t cross me and be honest with me. Trouble together, really? I think I’m a bit dangerous for you.” Loki walked up to Tony.

Tony looked up at Loki smiling. “Not to worry, we’re perfect for each other.”

“I’m not so sure. You don’t get it. I’m ‘Loki, God of Mischief’.” He grabbed Stark and kissed him, putting one leg between Tony’s, bending him over and running a hand up his inner thigh stopping just before he hit the goods.

Tony kissed back out of shock? Maybe habit? Maybe because it was Loki? And thought what a tongue, I think I’ve found my first man.

Loki pushed him away and laughed. “You should fear me and what I could do to you.”

Tony replied breathing hard with a warm feeling spreading through him. “Maybe, but you should understand. I do have one thing in common with Howard.”

“What’s that Anthony?” Loki purred.

And if that didn’t send all sorts of messages to Tony’s brain. “I’m a determined bastard who doesn’t know when to stop when he sees what he wants. I want, and that counts as giving me permission.” And he grabbed Loki back and started an aggressive kiss back.

 

In the office of the Chairman of the Physics department. The Chairman, Dr. Bruce Banner was starting a file. ‘Things I blame on lab number 7 and reasons why Tony Stark and Loki Odinson should never have been put together.’

**Author's Note:**

> I would have posted this earlier but I got a nasty visit from Hurricane Harvey. We are still not back in our flooded home. They say another week or so. Then FEMA reports and home gutting. Staying with friends for now but we may not be able to move back in for months. Life sneaks up on you just when you weren't expecting it. LOL
> 
> My computer is at least on the 2nd story. Pray it still works.
> 
> If you see an error please let me know. At some point I'll find time, a computer and internet access to fix it.
> 
> Please feel free to comment if you liked the story. Thank you for those who already have. I didn't expect to e able to find a smile today. T  
> You have given me a wonderful gift in amidst a disaster.


End file.
